


A New World

by Bellawella395



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellawella395/pseuds/Bellawella395
Summary: Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel, and Jack find themselves in another place that they can't escape with some of the most important people in their lives. Discovering something about Sam that would change their whole lives. Only to realize that this new world will make other things complicated within their family.





	1. Who are you and why are you here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fan fiction so I really hope you enjoy.
> 
> There will new creatures added in this fan fic, and I gave them all names so please don't get mad if you can't read what is says.
> 
> This story takes place after season 13.

On a new, what seemed to be normal day something happened in the bunker that took its residents by surprise. Sam, Dean, Mary, Cas, and Jack had woken up in the bunker like normal but they weren't alone. When each of them went to the library they saw several other people. They cared for them but most of them had died. John, Gabriel, Charlie, Benny Crowley, Bobby, Jo, Ash, Ellen, Eileen, Kevin, Adam, and Meg were there which shocked the Winchesters. They also saw some of their friends who were still alive like Garth, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, and Rowena.

"Who they hell are you people any why are you in our bunker?" Dean asked more pissed than normal. 

"Dean? Sam? Mary?" John asked seeing his family for the first time in years.

"Dad?" they brothers asked in unison confused trying to figure out what was going on.

"You traded your soul so Dean wouldn't die, how are you here? How are any of you here? They only people who knew about this place died and the rest of you have no idea where this place is." Sam asked with a lot of confusion.

Mary ran to Johns arms in because they hadn't seen each other in a whole 35 years. When Dean looked over he dragged Sam over to the kitchen to try to figure out what was happening

"Dude, what the hell is going on?"

"Dean I have no idea but I did see Gabriel. Did he actually die this time or did he do this to mess with us? We should probably go check."

Just as they were walking out they heard aloud thump from behind them. They saw Chuck and Amara lying on the floor unconscious.

"Amara what the hell is going on? This isn't Earth. Or at least our Earth." Chuck asked unable to comprehend what was gong on.

When Amara looked up she saw the two Winchester brothers and almost screamed. 

None of the people in the bunker knew what was going on not even God and his sister. That sure wasn't good.

They had all gathered up and Sam asked what the last thing each of them remembered was. 

"I remember that ass whole killing me." Meg said very pissed pointing at Crowley.

"That was a mere misunderstanding dear. But the last thing I remember was bloody killing myself to kill Lucifer and I'm hoping that worked but it most likely didn't." Crowley responded to Meg's comment and Sams question with an unreasonable amount of sass.

"I remember being killed my Michael in the other universe." Gabriel said giving Sam a sincere smile.

"I remember saying goodbye to you after you opened the gates to hell." John said. " I would expect you remember that."

"Mom and I were blowing ourselves up so you could kill Death." Jo pointed out.

"So I'm taking it that everyone died remembers dying." Sam observed. "So what about those who didn't die?"

"Everyone who was in the bunker was asleep. Jody, Donna what do you remember?" Dean asked the officers.

"Claire was spending the weekend with me and Alex and we were all going to sleep after a long night then woke up on the floor." Jody replied to Deans question.

"I was going to sleep after huntin' some vamps." Donna responded.

"So those who died don't remember Heaven, Hell or Purgatory and those who didn't die were sleeping." Sam said to Dean and Cas.

"Who are these people Dean?" Jack asked being excluded from the conversation.

Cas went and introduced Jack to everyone so that he wouldn't be as awkward around them. Gabriel, Chuck, Amara, and Jack were the only ones that the Winchesters knew were capable of this and since none of them knew what was going on they figured someone else was doing this.

After Jack was introduced to everyone Dean pulled Sam, Jack, Cas, Gabriel, Chuck, and Amara into another room. "You're the only ones who could have done this." Dean sai to the Gods, Angel, and Nephilim. "What we are trying to figure out is who and why."

"Jack you've made tears in space and time before was this you?" Sam asked trying to be calm and not freak the kid out.

"No and anyways every time I have there has been the orange tear that you had to make contact with to get through." Jack said trying not to break down in front of every one. 

"That crosses out Sam and Gabriel. Lucifer is stronger than Gabriel and Jack is stronger than Lucifer." Sam said crossing out names.

"Amara and I were catching up after all this time and found you two just right now." Chuck said thinking of who could have done this.

"If none of you did this who the hell is capable of this?" Dean asked each word getting more concerned. "Did you bring back everyone or did that happen with this too?" He started staring at Chuck as if it was his doing.

"Neither of us could have brought that many people back that quickly." Amara said defending her brother. "We could transport that many people at a time but why would we our Earth needs you to make sure its safe."

"What could have possibly been this strong that the most powerful beings couldn't do this?" Cas said trying to put the pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter its my first fan fiction and I'm still getting used to this.


	2. What did you say you were?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding some Sabriel in this chapter and I am just thinking of ideas and writing what I can think of so sorry if it sounds weird.  
> I hope you enjoy!

When they decided to leave the bunker to check things out in this other world Sam, Cas, and Dean noticed it was dark outside so they hurried up so they wouldn't get stuck in any rain. They had gone to the nearest grocery store to buy food and supplies for all their visitors.

When they walked in people started to stare and one went up to Sam and asked, "Hey, Sam didn't you say you were going on a family trip this week? You left on Tuesday."

"Umm, well something came up and we had to come back early." Sam responded trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Okay, so how is Helena?" after an awkward pause she commented, "Your sister."

"Oh you know same as normal." Sam replied.

"Okay Sam jut watch out for yourself. I don't even want to know why you're buying so much food."

Walking back to the Impala Sam, Dean, and Cas exchanged looks not wanting to know what was going on.

When they got back to the bunker Dean pulled his blood family into another room to talk.

"We all need to stay in the bunker because there are more of us. There is a Sam and Dean so that means there have to be you two. But apparently we have a sister so that means there is no Adam and neither of you died. But we are supposed to be on a family trip." Dean tried his best to explain what he had just learned.

They ended up deciding to send Adam on trips for food and necessities since he was never born. Soon everyone had chosen rooms to sleep. Sam woke up in the middle of the night to the bunker door being opened. He went to check what it was being shocked to be looking at him self.

"Who the hell are you?" They asked at the same time. "I'm Sam Winchester. No you can't be I am." They kept saying in unison.

The Sam who was new to this world ran to Dean's room to wake him up so Dean could get Cas and Sam get his parents. They all met up in the library to figure out what was going on.

"Well when Sam was six months old I burned and died but I'm guessing that didn't happen to you" Mary said to the other Mary. "Hence your daughter. What's her name again?"

"My name is Helena. So in this other world I'm not born and there still is a third Winchester. You said his name is Adam. So there are six Winchester children. Just two Sam and Deans. This doesn't make any sense. How did you get here?"

"Chick and Amara didn't do this and Jack and Gabriel couldn't do this so we are all still trying to figure this out." John responded to his nonexistent daughter.

Everyone went back to sleep after that and waited for everyone else to wake up to introduce them to the new Winchesters.

When Sam was falling asleep his door opened and Sam turned his head to see Gabriel staring at him from his doorway.

"You know since I'm an angel I don't really need sleep so I was wondering if I could stay here with you if that's okay."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked curious to what Gabriel had meant.

"It means this." Gabriel said getting on Sams bed giving him a passionate kiss making Sam blush redder than a tomato. Sam had been trying so long to hold his feeling in for Gabriel but gave into the kiss.

"Look Gabriel it's been a long day and I'm super tired right now but you can stay here for the night if you would like. Just as long as you keep me warm throughout the night."Sam said making Gabriel blush too.

Throughout the night Sam had slept without nightmares and Gabriel was stroking his hair to make sure nothing happened to him. Much later into the night Dean had walked in the room to check on Sam immediately noticing Gabriel toying with Sam hair.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing in my brothers bed?" Dean said trying not to yell and wake his brother,

"I asked Sam if I could stay here the night and he said I could." Gabriel said trying not to piss off Dean more than he already had. "I know that you may not like me at all but I'm trying to fit in here. And if you don't remember I died to save you and your brother."

"I know Gabriel but why in here? And why with Sam?" Dean asked calmer than he had been.

"With Sam it's easier to communicate with and he listens. You are the only other person here that I know other than dad and Cas. I wanted to ease up to you slowly and gain your trust. I know you can get overwhelmed easily."Gabriel said trying not to upset the human.

"Kay, night Gabriel but if you even think about doing something to Sam I will get that angel blade and shove it up your ass." Dean said with complete seriousness.

The rest of the night was calm and quiet and Gabriel still stroked Sams hair protecting him.

When knew Sam was going to get up he was leave to get Sam a coffee collapsed on the floor.

Sam popped his head up quickly,"Gabriel!" He screamed. "Are you okay? What happened?" Sam kept asking questions not realizing it would make it worse. Gabriel had passed out and ran to go tell Chuck. If anyone knew what to do it would be him.

Once he reached Chuck and Amara they also collapsed. What the hell was going on? He carried the siblings to the room putting everyone on the bed to make them at least a little bit comfortable. When he went to go tell Cas Dean was already carrying him looking for Sam.

"Put him on my bed Chuck, Amara, and Gabriel are all already there. I'm going to go find Jack." Sam had said not knowing what was going on.

By the time he got to Jack he was already on the floor. He easily carried him to the room and put Jack on the bed. He had started to get dizzy so he went to water and sit down. 

Thirty minutes had passed and nothing happened. But slowly Sams headache started to get worse. "Dean what's going on? My head hurts every one is collapsing." Sam said trying not to make his headache worse.

Then all of a sudden like everyone else he collapsed.

After about two hours later Sam woke up and couldn't tell where he was. This place definitely wasn't the bunker. 

"Dean? Cas? Gabriel? Mom?" Sam asked noticing his headache was gone. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry." A strange voice he had never heard before said. For some reason it calmed him. "You were always meant to come to this point. This is not how we expected for this to work out. We weren't planing on harming anyone you loved but if this didn't happen now you would have died."

"If what didn't happen?" Sam asked getting a tad bit aggravated.

"You have an ability stronger that those Gods you call Chuck and Amara. Similar to them you can create and destroy thing but you can do so much more. When moving to another dimension they waste a bunch of energy but with you it's just like blinking. You never knew who did any of this but it was all you. You brought all those people back and left your world. And notice how you feel the same as you did beforehand." The voice responded.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"Sam asked trying to trick the voice.

"Because you would be in your bunker on your Earth.

Suddenly a slim figure appeared. It was a beautiful figure that Sam had never seen before. He could feel its power and knew it was strong.

"What are you?" Sam asked the thing he was looking at.

"I am a Polikliner. I am stronger than God and at the moment stronger than you. I am the strongest being of my universe. I will teach you the powers I know so you can grow strong. After you are done with my training you will move onto another being from another universe to learn more skills. But before you leave you must know how. First think of where you want to be and then imagine yourself there."

After following directions Sam was back in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and keep reading more!


	3. Promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading this. It really means a lot to me.  
> I've decided to add a little bit of Destiel in this chapter.  
> There are also some more characters.  
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.

Sam had just disappeared for two hours and everyone was looking for him. The longer it was taking to find the more Dean was getting worried. It wasn’t like Sam to just leave without saying anything. The only times this did happen something was wrong.

Dean started pacing and almost had an anxiety attack which would have ended up with Dean hurt more than he needed at the moment.

Scaring Dean half to death Sam had just appeared in his arms. 

“Sammy! What happened? After you left everyone woke up and had headaches similar to yours. Are you okay?” Dean asked his brother checking him to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Dean. I’m fine” Sam said swating Dean’s hand away from him. “I need to tell you something but not around anyone else. Can we go to my room for a sec.” Sam said dragging Dean to his room. “I’m going to grab your shoulder and don’t move.” Sam instructed Dean as he used his teleporting skill he had just learned. They found themselves on a mountain with a beautiful lake.

“Sam what the hell just happened?” Dean asked concerned for his and his brothers safety.

“I did that Dean I woke up somewhere and I don’t know where it was but there was this being and he said that I was stronger than Chuck and Amara. It taught me how to teleport and that worked the first time. It also said that I’m the one who brought everyone back and teleported tham here.” Sam said like an amazed five year old.

“How do you know that it wasn’t like one of those tricks that you seem to fall for? It could be like Ruby or Lucifer.” Dean asked Sam to see if he had an answer. 

“Because unlike before I can feel someone’s power. It’s really strong at the bunker right now but this thing was even stronger. And i didn’t drink anything to get these powers. And I’m not even tired. If I keep learning I can return us home and we can keep everyone.” Sam said trying to let Dean see his side of things.

Sam grabbed Dean and took him back to the bunker while Dean looked terrified. 

“Dean it’s okay I’m still in one piece and I’m still me. If you don’t believe me go ask Chuck to go and check.” Following Sams instructions Dean went to go get Chuck and asked him Chuck responded saying that it was Sam but he was somewhat different. So Sam teleported where he took Dean and explained to him what he had Dean, After that was Amara then his parents, then Cas, and last but definitely not least Gabriel.

“Well I’ll still love you no matter what.” Gabriel said kissing Sam again.

Sam blushed hard and didn’t even try to hide it. Then not wanting to he and Gabriel had to return home. On the way out of Sam room Gabriel gave Sam another kiss when John walked in.

Once Gabriel left John closed the door. “Sam what the hell is this? You never thought to mention to me that your gay?” John scolded at Sam.

“Dad I haven’t even told Dean. Gabriel is an angel so if I got a female vessel then you wouldn’t be mad he could me anything he wanted to you but you you are just looking for a way to bitch at just like you always have and you don’t want to get on my bad side you’ve only seen what happens when I’m being nice not even close to what could happen if your dumbass is stupid enough to piss me off.” Sam yelled t John.

Dean and Mary were in the library and heard muffled screaming and went to go see what was going on. When they walked in they saw Sam yelling at John so Dean took the initiative to pull John away from Sam.

“Did either of you know Sam had a thing with that angel Gabriel?” John asked the rest of his family.

“As a matter of a fact I did. But unlike you with your normal asswhole ways I wasn’t going to say anything until he mentioned it.” Dean yelled back at his petty excuse of a father.

“How the hell do you know? Gabriel and I got together last night.” Sam asked having no idea about what had happened the night before.

“I was doing my rounds making sure everyone was safe and when I got to your room Gabriel was stroking your hair and I decided to give him the talk. And seeing the way you are taking Sam’s relationship I think now would be a good time to tell you that me and Cas have been together for four months now.” Dean let everyone there know to piss his father off more.

“Great so my sons are dating their brothers boyfriends brother. Do you know how gross that sounds?” John answered trying to gross out his sons.

“I don’t give a single fuck I’m in love with Cas and Sam is in love with Gabriel. And have you noticed how much of a bitch you are being you been alive for one day and that’s because of Sam and this is all you have to do to thank him.” Dean said not realizing he took his brothers fight from him.

Sam couldn’t take the fighting not noticing Gabriel just walking in to check on him. Sam had left to the mountain again and Gabriel figured that is where he would be so he followed.

“Hey Sammy, look I don’t know what that was about but just so you know I will always be here for you and I know that Dean will too.” Gabriel said wrapping his wings around Sam so he could feel safe.

Sam turned around and gave Gabriel a kiss and then everything went dark.

“What happened?” They both asked trying to protect one another.

“Hello Sam.” The voice from earlier that day called to him.

“You know I never got your name and I don’t want to call you a thing.” Sam replied.

“Ah, but of course the names Mabel Swan.” She answered.

“Okay Mable why are we here?” Sam asked pissed that Mabel had ruined their moment.

“Um, Sammy how do you know what that thing is saying? That is not a language that I have ever heard before and I know all the languages that there are.” Gabriel asked Sam having no idea what language Sam was speaking.

“It is a language that only those who are superiour of their universe can understand.” Mabel stated Sam repeating to Gabriel.

“Wait did you just say that I am the superior of my universe? I thought I was just stronger than Chuck and Amara.” Sam asked learning this about himself.

“Chuck and Amara share equal power and before you were born they were the superiour of their universe.” Mabel replied. “But I had brought you here so I could tell you that every Day at two o’clock exact you will report to me and if you don’t I will teleport you here myself.” 

“Got it two o’clock. Can Gabriel and I go back to the mountain like we were now?” Sam asked still pissed Mabel ruined their kiss.

“Yes, feel free to when ever you would like.” Mabel said disappearing.

“Gabe?” Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. 

Maybe he was just playing tricks so Sam tried to see if he could use his powers to find Gabriel. Nothing but he was able to locate anyone or anything else that he wanted. “Gabe? What the fuck just happened? Gabe? Where are you?”

He managed to track Mabel and went to go see if she knew why he couldn’t find Gabriel.

“How did you find me? I have a anti tracking power nothing can track me. How do you even know how to do that?” Mable asked astonished.

“I just thought of you and I found you. It wasn’t that hard. I can’t find Gabriel why can’t I find him?” Sam commanded.

“How were you able to track me but not him hold on one second.” Mabel assured closing her eyes and Sam could see what she was thinking and saw that she could track in other universes. “I know you are reading my mind Sam.” Mabel whispered.”It’s okay but I need you to know you can’t try this anytime soon because this could mess up all of your powers.” Sam could see all the different universes and couldn’t find his Gabriel anywhere.

“Mabel where is he? I don’t see him anywhere.” Sam asked concerned for his beloved. “Did something happen did he die again.” Suddenly Sam heard this noise and he fell to his knees. It was Gabriel he was in trouble they put a spell on him so he couldn’t be found Sam flew strait there using his powers to open any doors needed to got to his beloved.

“Sammy!” Sam could barely make out a muffled noise.

Sam turned around using his powers unknowingly to protect himself he ran untied Gabriel and teleported him into the bunker.

“They injected something into you!” Sam stammered.”I’ll go get chuck to see if he can fix it since I don’t know how to do that yet.”

Sam went to go to get Chuck to help Gabriel when he found everyone they were all unconscious on the ground.

“Dean! Dean wake up. Please.” He cried. “I can’t live without you. Dean I need you please.” He laid there sobbing on the floor when Gabriel walked in.

His eyes weren’t the same they were a dark blue purple mix that he had never seen before.

“Gabe baby whats wrong?” He went to go touch his shoulder when Gabriel had slapped him. Knowing this wasn’t his Gabriel he used his powers to knock him out.once locking him up in the dungeon he tried to contact Mabel to see if she could help. But nothing worked. He tried to see if he could heal Gabe like he had seen Cas and Chuck do all the time.

It worked and Gabriel was back Sam could see it and knew he was safe.

“Gabe, we need to go and wake everyone up they were all passed out scadered out.”

“I don’t think that’s a problem anymore Sammy.” Dean walked in seeing the same eyes as he saw with Gabriel. In an instant he knocked them all out and did the same procedure that he had on his angel. It worked on everyone.  
“I’ve had a long day and I need to do something tomorrow so I’m hitting the hay.” Sam called out to everyone in the bunker. Gabriel followed doing his best to save his soldier. He didn’t want John to do anything to Sam that could possibly hurt him.

When they got to the room Sam changed his clothes and gabriel doing the same they wanted to be comfortable for the night. After a long calm night Sam woke up and went to go get him and Gabriel something to eat.

He decided to make pancakes for everybody because he was filled with unusual energy. After an amazing breakfast Sam had looked at the time realizing he had to meet Mabel in thirty minutes.

“Hey I’m going to go get dressed because after that I have to meet Mabel.” He mentioned.

“Look Sammy I don’t trust that Mabel thing. You don’t find it any bit strange that she wants to help you so much?” Dean told Sam.

“Well she said if I don’t get there myself that she would hunt me down and make me go.” Sam explained.

Sam looked at the time and he had two minutes he went to find Gabriel and tell him bye.

“Hey, Gabe I’m leaving.” He went up and kissed Gabriel on the cheek and left. “I’m here mabel.” He called out.

Nothing.

Twenty minutes had passed and Mabel never showed up. Sam decided to track her to see if something was wrong. She was in South Dakota. His tracking was faint but since he had tracked her so many times he was able to find her. When he got there she was in a small cottage and when she looked at him her eyes were the same as Gabriel and everyone else in the bunkers was hours before.

“What the hell is this thing?” Sam asked himself. He used his powers and managed to knock out Mabel. Once again he healed her.

“How did you heal me. That is why I was here to try to heal those who got infected. I couldn’t do it. You are already stronger than me. All you needed was to get your powers activated.” Mabel told herself.

“You weren’t able to heal them and I was. How is that even possible? You’ve been studying magic for billions of years. I’ve just started two days ago.” Sam questioned Mabel.

“None of this makes any sense. How are you so strong? Your powers are overwhelming I can’t stay here or something might go wrong this is too much power in one place.” And just as that Mabel disappeared.

Sam made his way back to the bunker and decided to try to learn magic on his own. He knew how to teleport already so he wanted to see if he could view other dimensions. He closed his eyes and tried to think about the apocalypse world since that wasn’t like his home. He Saw it and decided to see if he could teleport himself there.

Once he tried he was there he decided to see if he could get Dean there. After a few seconds Dean was there with Sam.

“Sammy is this apocalypse world? How are we here and why are we here?” Dean asked concerned for his brother.

“Mabel didn’t help me today so I decided to try to teach myself magic. Dean I can travel through dimensions now. I can get everyone home.” Sam cheered for himself. “And unike Jack or anyone else I am not tired or anything.”

He teleported them to the bunker in the dimensions where Helena was. When he got there he called everyone to the library.

“Hey guys, I can travel through dimensions now and I would like to know who would like to go back home.” Sam reassured. “Raise your hand if you would like to go back.”

He was surprised to see Helena raise her hand but none of the other Winchesters from that world.

“You are not going anywhere missy.” John sneered at his daughter.

“I am 29 dad I can do what I want and I want to do their dimension.” Helena shouted at her father.

“Helena this is serious and it takes a lot of energy out of you and our world is very different.” Sam pointed out.

“Okay before we leave there are more of many of you from apocalypse world at home so be careful of that I’m going to go check out the bunker to make sure it’s safe.” Sam said once again disappearing.

He found himself back in his bunker but there were other things there. He walked around to see what was where so he would know who and who not to trust.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my bunker?” Sam asked seeing a human in his room.

“My grandfather David Ackers was a man of letters my grandmother had my mom after my grandfather died. And who might you be my mother told me about this place and said the organization was knocked out?” The woman said.

“My name is Sam Winchester and this,” He paused bringing Dean to him, “is my brother Dean. Our grandfather was Henry Winchester a man of letters he came to the future in 2013 to warn us about a Knight of Hell who was out for Winchester blood. Long story short we killed her, Lucifer, Hitler, many demons and angels and ghosts. Oh and I almost forgot we have both died many times. Dean went to hell, heaven, and purgatory. I’ve just gone to heaven and hell. We have stopped many apocalypses and yeah that’s about it.” Sam explained. “You never said you name.”

She hesitated, “Rachel. Are you guys okay? That all has to be lies.”

“Hey Dean I’m going to bring mom, Cas, and Jack so she understands at least a little bit of what we are saying.” Sam whispered to Dean. In an instant they were all there.

“Hey what took you so-” Mary started to ask before she saw Rachel.

“We just need proof that everything we said was true here let me show you.” Sam touched all of their temples and they saw the conversation. “This is Castiel. He is an angel. This is Jack. He is a nephilim, those aer angel human hybrids. His father is Lucifer but he is good we trained him. And this is our mother Mary. She died when I was six months old. She was brought back by God’s sister. Here let me get them for you.” within seconds Chuck and Amara appeared.

“Sam how are you not worn out that is so much work?” Amara asked not noticing the extra human.

“Mabel said I was stronger than both of you before she decided not to teach me anymore.” Sam responded. “This Chuck who you probably know as God and this his Amara.” He pointed.

“What do you mean you’re stronger than both of them? That’s God.” She questioned.

“None of us know yet.” Dean explained. Right in that second Sam brought everyone from the other universe that wanted to come back.

He brought Gabriel back last so they could spend a few minutes together alone in the other universe before going back home.

When they got back home Gabriel kissed Sam in front of everyone and it seemed to surprise only Rachel. Only three people knew but nobody was shocked.

“Who the hell are these people?” Rachel asked pissed to several more people at the bunker. “I thought I was the only Man of Letters legacy.”

“Oh how wrong you are.” A voice all to familiar said coming from another hallway.

“Ketch.” Mary snarled hearing his voice.

“Get the fuck out of this bunker Ketch.” Sam turned around eyes glowing orange.

“What the hell is wrong with your eyes?” Ketch questioned the young Winchester.

“I’m not human and stronger than God so I recommend you get your ass out before I kill you.” Sam cautioned.

“Well I’d like to see you try I am immortal now so you can’t kill me.” Ketch remarked.

“He isn’t lying he is immortal now.” Chuck realized.

And with hearing Chuck’s words he glanced over. “Try me.” and he snapped Ketch in two and killed the immortal.

“That is not possible. Not even I could kill him.” Amara stuttered.

“Once again I am stronger than both of you. And I haven’t even reached my full potential.”

“Sam this isn’t you. You wouldn’t kill him without reason. Don’t let your powers change who you are.” Dean told his brother on the verge of crying. “I can’t lose you again. Not like this.” And just like that Sam snapped back to his normal self.

“Dean what happened?” Then he glanced at Rachel. “You did this. Don’t try lying I can see what you are thinking and everything you’ve done. You cast a spell on me when I got here. And once that spell wore off you become my slave. I know this spell I can see your frustration when you read it. You can’t get away from this and I am the only one who can stop any of this. I’m the only one who can put you out of your misery and you don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Please.” She cried. “I didn’t want to do it I was under a different spell and couldn’t control myself. Some witch named Jane Carrow snuck into my house and put me under a spell. She didn’t see the part where it said that once your spell was broken it broke mine too. She thinks she still has control of me.”

“Okay hold on one second” He tracked this Jane down and teleported her in the bunker. “”Is this the Jane you were talking about?”

“Y-Yes. That’s her.” She stuttered. 

“You little bitch. How could you tell him who I was? I told you not to do anything like that.” Jane yelled at the girl.

“The spell wore off when his spell did.” She said quietly.

Sam looked to see if he had the spell that brought her back after she died like Rowena had. She did so he took it off and killed her. 

“Bloody hell. You can take off that spell. Please tell me you wont take mine off.” Rowena gasped.

“For now you are safe but I’ll only say this once, don’t piss me off.” Sam snarled.

He had forgot that there was a dead body on the floor and zapped it out of existence. Chuck was worried that Sam could get out of hands with his powers so he pulled him into another room to talk to him.

“Sam you have to watch out for you powers. If you use them the wrong way or get out of hand nobody can stop you. You could end the universe.” 

“Look Chuck thank you for worrying about me but I should be fine.” Sam responded in his normal tone.

“Look Sam when you get out of hand your eyes turn orange. I have never seen that happen and it is terrifying. You could hurt someone. You could hurt Dean or your mom. You could even hurt Gabriel.” Chuck warned. “Nobody could help you or fix it. It will only get worse. You have already killed two people and we have been here for ten minutes. Just watch out for yourself.” And just like that Chuck disappeared.

“I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Sam told himself.

Sam walked into Dean’s room to go talk to him. “Hey, we should probably explain to everyone what the world is like now. They won’t recognise it anytime soon. And we should set up a room for Helena and Adam.” Sam told Dean.

“Yeah. Sammy, are you okay? You don’t really seem like yourself. I just saw you kill two people in cold blood and not bat an eye.”

“Yes I’m fine but if something happens please get as far away as possible. I don’t want to hurt you. I just couldn’t live with myself.” Sam declared hugging his brother.. “No matter what.”

“Sammy you couldn’t ever hurt me. You would come to your senses first.” Dean reassured.

“Dean I’m serious. If anything goes wrong you have to leave. No matter what. Promise?”

“Okay, Sammy. I promise.” Dean pulled back from the hug.”Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction thing is still new to me so sorry if the chapters are kind of short. I am working on making them longer.  
> I still don't have a schedule but I am getting more busy and posting might take longer.  
> But anyways thank you so much for reading!


	4. What would you like me to call you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank y’all for still reading this. I am trying my best with making these chapters longer and thank you for the comment I will try to work on that. Once again this is my first fan fiction so it may not be perfect.  
> I am so sorry for the wait and I am trying really hard to work on that.

Sam couldn’t imagine what he would do if he did something to Dean. Or any of his family for that matter. He needed to warn everyone else so they could protect themselves from him.

When Sam went to go talk to Helena he saw worry in her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked his newly found sister.

She looked at him terrified and didn’t answer him. He couldn’t stand to even look at her like that. He looked into her past and wanted to cry seeing what the other hum and his family had done to her. They beat her when she disobeyed, they yelled at her for every small mistake she had made. He saw how they used her as a distraction when they needed one. He saw her get raped several times.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe they did that to you. I can’t believe the other me is capable of that. I want you to know that I will never do that to you and Dean could never lay a finger in you. You’re family now and we protect family and nothing will hurt you. I know Dean won’t let anything happen to you the only person that possibly would is my father but Dean won’t let that happen and neither will I.” He assured her.

“How can I trust you?” She mumbled.

“Here.” He touched her forehead letting her see all the times they protected people and kept them out of harm’s way.

“Wow you are amazing. How are you two so different then them?” She beamed.

“We were abused all our life and there was no getting out of it. Mom died when I was a baby so we were always hunting for that demon. There was never a time where we were scared for our lives from our abusive parents. But now that you are our sister you are going to have to watch out for yourself more. I don’t know if there we were but here we are Michael and Lucifer's vessels and that has a lot of weight on our shoulders.”

“The archangels?” She questioned him.

“Yeah. I’m guessing that they weren’t in your world.” He answered.

“We never had an encounter with them but I took the time when they were asleep to read all the lore that I could on really just anything.” 

“Wow you dorks have so much in common.” Dean snarled inviting himself into their conversation.

“Dean be nice she’s new and the other us’ didn’t treat her well.” Sam snapped.

“Okay, chill. I was just messing with you.” Dean sassed in return.

“She’s just not comfortable with us yet. You’ll have to wait a little bit longer.” Sam hissed back.

“Hey sorry to break this fight but I am aspiring to be a woman of letters and would like somewhere to stay.” Charlie gladly interrupted.

“Right. You know where our rooms are and the other taken rooms all have something in them so you should be able to find one. You know where everything else is.” Sam explained.

Sam decided he needed some alone time and left to a small river to gather his thoughts. He figured that soon he would need to figure out how to keep other people from tracking him. He knew at some point Gabriel would show up to be his amazing self and try to make Sam’s life easier.

“Found ya.” Gabriel Cheered. 

“Hey, Gabe. I had come for some alone time but you being here makes everything easier and I just don’t know why.” He whispered in Gabriel’s ear then kissing his neck. Gabriel blushed redder than a cherry and that made Sam smile. “I honestly don’t think Dean wants me to be like this. He knows I can’t live without him and I will outlive him. He still thinks of me as his baby brother and he’s scared that I might hurt him. Hunts will be easier but that seems to be the only upside he sees in all of this.”

“Well Dean can go fuck himself because I will outlive him, not that I haven’t already, so just remember that I will be here for a while.” Gabriel pushed his head into Sam’s chest trying to comfort him.

They headed back to the bunker to go see what everyone was doing. Once they got back there was nobody there.

“Damn it. Where the fuck did they go this time?” Sam barked. He tried to locate them and once again couldn’t find them. “How the fuck is this possible? They were just here.”

“Hey.” Gabriel cautioned, “Maybe they went to another dimension again.”

“They only beings that are strong enough here and me, Chuck, and Amara. They have no reason to do this.” Sam snarled.

Then Sam took Gabriel's advice and tried to see if they were in another. Sure enough they were but when he tried to teleport there he couldn’t.

“What the fuck?” Just as he said that Gabriel disappeared. “Gabe? Where are you?” He once again tried to trace him couldn’t so he checked to see if he was in the other dimension. He tried to go reach Gabriel but couldn’t. He fell to his knees because for the first time since he found out about his powers he felt week. When he looked up he saw a figure that he had never seen. He knew this wasn’t Mabel and most likely wasn’t a polikliner.

“What are you?” Sam questioned the figure.

“I am a Damblehinger. Stronger than the polikiliner you met previously. I have sent the humans and angels you seem to care about to another universe that you do not have the strength to reach. But there for now they don’t know who you are not until you can reach them.”

“Why are you doing this? I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That is for you to see.” The damblehinger placed what Sam thought was his finger on Sam’s forehead. Sam could see nothing but chaos. He saw reapers, demons, angels, gods, and death herself lying dead on the floor. The only thing that was strange was there were humans there. Covered in blood. But alive. They had killed off everything. There were no animals. Just death and humans. No heaven. No hell. Just earth. Sam jolted away and panicked.

“What the hell is that? Why are there just humans there are no gods angels or demons. Death is dead.” Sam screeched at the damblehinger.

“That Sam Winchester, is what will happen if you don’t train you powers and stop humankind from doing this to your world. No life but human. You are the only being who can stop this from happening. If you can’t learn your powers by then we have taken those you care about away so they won’t be caught in the crossfire.”

“Why me? Why can’t anything else save them?”

“You are the only being in any universe that can save them. You haven’t reached your full potential yet but when you do you will be stronger than any being anywhere and everywhere. I know that you like to call people by names so my name is Motoyo.” Then Motoyo vanished and Sam had to try his best to figure out how to teach himself his powers if he didn’t the world would end and there would be no safe place. He would never be able to see his family again or his angel. All he wanted in that moment was to be a happy family but knew that would never happen with the life he had been having in the past few years.

“How the hell am I supposed to teach myself to do things I don’t even know to think of?” He told himself. “The only thing I can think of that could help me with this would be Mabel.” He decided to go with that and tried to find Mabel. “Maybe I can bring her here without going there.” He tried to track her managed to and thought of her being there. Suddenly she was.

“Don’t try leaving.” Sam snapped. “I need your help.”

“What could you possibly need from me Sam Winchester?”

“I need you to teach me. Teach me things I don’t understand. I will never see my family again and I can’t reach them until I fix what is wrong with my world.”

“Who told you this? What makes you think I can help you? Last time I saw you, you were not this strong and you were strong then.” Mabel questioned.

“You are the only being I can think of. Mabel you are the only being that I know stronger than Chuck and Amara. And I need to save this world before I never see them again.” Sam teared up.

“I can’t help you but I know someone who can.” Just as Mabel said that she disappeared.

Sam decided to wait for Mabel to come back and started thinking about who Mabel could have been thinking of. When he went to go lay down he heard a crash in Dean’s room. He ran as quickly as he could and found something that looked like an angel but is had different wings.

“What are you?”

“I am an angel.” The woman-like voice said.

“You’re no angel.” Sam hissed

“Here your angels are different but not in my world. We have stronger angels and we can leave our universe effortlessly. I’m taking it that you are Sam Winchester.” 

“Yes that is I.”

 

“Good come with me.” Just as she said that Sam was yet again in another universe. This universe was unlike the other ones he had been in. It was full of creatures he had never even imagined. He was at a waterfall running into a river with beautiful fish. Some were colors he had never seen before and others were colors that he had never seen on an animal. He was approached by some hybrid of a deer and angel. Or that is what it looked like. He sensed it was powerful more so than Mabel. He felt it trying to do something to him but struggling to do so.

“You must be Sam Winchester. Pleasure to meet you. I am sure you have not heard of me I don’t normally do this but let me introduce myself. I am Sebastian. I am a Amilitter. I also am stronger than a polikliner. But soon you will be done with my training and by then you shouldn’t need to sleep drink of eat so training will go by quicker. I am taking it that you have learned how to block others from reading your mind.”

“Wow… Um okay, I never learned to keep others from reading my mind but I am guessing that if I don’t want you to you won’t be able to. So this all basically all works like this. I want it to happen and it will. That’s great to know.”

“Here you will be taught by me and my partner Juniper. I will teach you how to use your powers and Juniper will teach you how to control them. You will work with Juniper for a full week before you can learn with me.” Once that was said Sebastian flew off and Sam was left there in this other universe. Since he was going to be here awhile he decided to appreciate it while he still could when he saw the cutest dog he had ever seen. A small little Pomeranian pup. He couldn’t help himself and went to go pet the thing. It let him and suddenly Sam could see the things thoughts.

‘I like this thing it likes me. Wow it’s just meant to be. Imma call him moose.’

“Actually the names Sam what would you like me to call you?” Sam responded to the dogs thoughts.

‘Wow you can hear me that's cool. I wanna be called lets see… Cassandra! I like that.’

“Okay Cassandra, I’m going to take you in but you have to be respectful.” As Sam said that he made them a small house with the snap of his fingers and it had everything that either of them would need.


	5. How am I supposed to remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this still. It is my first fan fiction so it isn’t really good. I am just writing this as I go so there is no outline. Anyways thank you again for reading this.  
> This chapter will be about what is happening in the other dimension where Dean, Gabriel and everyone else went.

It was just a normal day for Dean he had to come home from working at Bobby’s Mechanics. Bobby had been a family friend of the Winchesters ever since Dean could remember. On his way home Survivor, Eye of the Tiger came on.

“God.” He screeched. “Why do people listen to this crap. Why can’t people just listen to the music that comes out now.” He slammed the radio off and the rest of the 20 minute drive to him and Lisa’s house was silent.

“I’m home.” He announced to his family. When he walked into the living room he saw his newborn daughter laying on the floor by herself. “Lisa why is Ivy in here by herself?” He picked her up to go find Lisa and Ben when he heard a car leaving the driveway. “Lisa?” He shouted noticing Ben sitting in the front seat. When he looked down to grab Ivy’s things to pack her up he found a note.

 _Dean,_  
_I wish it never came to this. I can’t be with you anymore. I took half of everything and left you with Ivy. She needs you and I couldn’t do that to her. Ben can’t stand being in your presence. He is a whole lot better at faking things than you could imagine. Don’t come looking for us and we won’t ever come back. Please take care of Ivy and don’t let anything happen to her._  
_Lisa._

It took everything for Dean not to cry in front of Ivy. He went to Ben’s room to go and say goodbye peacefully. When he reached Ben’s dresser he noticed that there was something of about the way it was closed. When he opened it he found another note.

_Mom doesn’t know I wrote this. But I have a feeling it isn’t even mom anymore. She won’t look me in the eye and she is walking different. Dean no matter what she says please come after us. I don’t trust her and I’m scared._

What the hell is going on? Dean called the only people he could think of to help him with this problem. He called Castiel and Gabriel Novak, the brothers who helped with these kinds of things.

“What’s up Winchester?” Gabriel remarked. He didn’t know why but Dean didn’t like him all that much.

“Lisa left with Ben and Ben left a note that said she wasn’t like herself lately. Different than she was before we met and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. I know this sounds different than what you probably get calls for but I trust the kid.” Dean explained cooing at Ivy.

When he looked up he saw Gabriel and Castiel glancing at Ivy. “How old is your daughter?” Gabriel asked with a worried tone that started to freak Dean out.

“Lisa had her two months ago.” He paused, “Why?”

“How long has Lisa been acting different?” Castiel put in.

“Just before her pregnancy. Why what are you trying to say?”

“Do you mind if we take her for a little bit?” Gabriel soothed the protective father. “We won’t hurt her we just want to check something out.”

“As long as she comes back alive. If something happens to her I will hunt you down and kill you.”

Gabriel grabbed the girl and headed out to his wine colored 2015 Subaru BRZ. He opened the trunk revealing salt, guns, normal looking water, and what looked like oil.

“What the hell are you going to do to my daughter. Dean yelled at Gabriel as Castiel held him back. “Let me go that’s my daughter what is he going to do to her?”

“We are going to take some tests to see if she is human.” Castiel explained.

“What do you mean to see if she is human? I am a human and so is Lisa.” Dean spat in Castiel’s ear.

“With the timeline it would only make sense.we think she was possessed and birthed a Cambion. If she started acting up right before it was because she was most likely possessed by a demon. Or if not that them she could have been possessed by an angel and birthed a nephilim.” Castiel reasoned with Dean.

Gabriel had put salt on the baby’s arm it sizzled just a little bit but not much happened. He decided that wasn’t enough information and poured some holy water on her other arm. Once again it sizzled but nothing much had happened. He decided to put her in a circle of holy oil and have Dean try to receive her. Dean couldn’t manage to get Ivy out of the ring.

“This child is a nephilim. The biggest thing to worry about is the angel parent. She will be stronger but depending on the angel that could change everything.” Gabriel Explained to Dean.

“So my daughter’s mother is angel. Lisa was possessed by an angel and then had my daughter. This same angel took Lisa and Ben away from me and left me with a child I have no idea how to raise. How am I supposed to know how to take care of her if I don’t even know what she is?” Dean almost cried but decided against it so he wouldn’t look like a vulnerable fool in front of two other grown men. When he looked up he saw the most beautiful blue eyes that should belong in the sky were eyeing him. He felt his tears disappear. His cheeks started to get warm his legs started to wobble underneath him and he felt like he was going to fall.

Castiel’s eyes met with some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he had seen so many in his lifetime. When it came to the departure that had to come he didn’t want to bring himself to it.

 _He is with someone and had a daughter. Why would he ever want a piece of trash like me. I live with my brother. I hunt supernatural things for a living. Of all the people he could be with why would he chose me?_ Castiel thought to himself.

Dean tried all night to call Lisa but had no answer.He tried to call Ben thirteen times before he was answered.

“Ben thank God you are okay. Your mother isn’t herself. Not really. She is being possessed by an angel and your sister is something called a nephilim a human angel breed. Don’t trust anything she says please. Where are you right now?” Dean informed the boy.

“We are in Texas, I think the town is called Beaumont. Dean please hurry I’m scared. She hasn’t been around and when she is there are other people here and they keep talking about me.” Ben started to speed up and Dean knew that he could not wait any longer than he had been.

“Okay, Ben just watch out for yourself and don’t let her do anything to you. I am heading over there right now. There will be two other men with us their names are Castiel and Gabriel they are going to help us out. Bye, Ben.” Dean announced on the phone.

“He said they are in Beaumont, Texas. I told them you would go with me so we can take care of this. If that’s okay.”

“Yup, no problem but we need to hurry. Put your daughter in the car and get in the back with her. It will be a long drive and I’m taking it you sleep about eight hours like a normal person we will not stop and from here it is about a week long drive. Castiel and I will change turns driving and if you would like to get there quicker you could drive for a few hours too.” Gabriel explained to Dean.

Dean went and put Ivy in the car when he noticed something about her eyes. They flashed and within seconds turned purple.when he picked her up he could see something that he had never even thought of. He saw a person that he had never seen before but felt so familiar to him. He was ridiculously tall and was very muscular. He had beautiful hazel eyes, and long chestnut hair. Dean couldn’t figure out why but this man just felt so familiar.

When Gabriel hopped into the drivers seat Dean snapped back into reality and was less conscious of what was going on around him trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Castiel noticed Deans sudden change in behavior and thought about asking but decided against it.

The drive was very silent due to everyone lost in their own thoughts.

 _Who was that man? Why did he look so familiar? Why did I feel comfortable being near him?_ \- Dean

 _Why is Dean acting like this? Why do I care? Why can’t I think straight when I’m near him? I can’t be in love with him I just met him. Dammit Castiel your not gay. But he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen_.- Castiel

 _Why is Cas being like this? He never acts like this on a hunt. Is he in love with the Winchester? Why? He knows that he is with Lisa. But if Lisa had a nephilim that means that she should have died so there is no Lisa just an angel. Does that mean I am the one who will have to tell Dean. What about Ben? How could I do that to someone? To a kid of all people._ \- Gabriel

“Hey, Dean.” Gabriel broke the silence startling everyone in the vehicle. “I know this is not what you want to hear but if we manage to get the angel to leave Lisa, there will be no more Lisa. When a human gives birth to a nephilim they die. Lisa is just a vessel and that means the she could not have survived. Look man I’m so sorry but I figured you should know now before we do anything.”

Dean sat in silence not wanting to look like a wuss. This means that Lisa did love him but Lisa had been gone a while and she was never coming back. He needed to take care of Ben and Ivy on his own.

Ivy looked at him from her seat and Dean saw something else.

_“Lisa I can protect you family forever if you let me in. I am an angel of the lord and they will not notice you are gone. I will stay with them and protect them. All you have to do is say yes.”_

_“Yes.”_

_Lisa’s eyes changed color and a grin grew on her face. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife. “Bye bye Lisa.” She stabbed herself and the wound healed. “Hello Sachiel.”_

Dean jolted back to reality.

“Who the hell is Sachiel?” He screamed startling Gabriel who was still driving.

“The bible says he is an archangel. Why?” Castiel answered.

“Because that’s who possessed Lisa.” Dean yelled back.

“How the hell would you even know that?” Gabriel asked.

“Because I just saw it. I looked at Ivy and then I saw it. He told Lisa that he would protect me and Ben but when she said he could use her he killed her. He said his name is Sachiel.” Dean explained.

“Gabriel the kids angel is an archangel.”

“Cas we should tell him though. It will explain to him why we know all of this.”

“Fine.” He turned to Dean. “We were some of heavens strongest angels. We had our grace taken away from us by Sachiel himself. I am Castiel just a regular angel but unlike everyone else I have free-will, this is the archangel Gabriel. Most people only know of four archangels. Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael. The other archangels were locked away before Lucifer and Metatron let them out. That means they are trying to get into Ben’s vessel because strong vessels run through blood.”

“But I can assure you that Cas and I are good angels and are some of the few that have free will. Of all the archangels I am the only one that has free will. Sachiel is not the only archangel that was locked away at that time. Archangels are known to get themselves locked away. Lucifer and Michael were locked away in a cage in hell after a battle about to bring up the apocalypse. I just left because of all the fighting.” Gabriel pointed out.

“So did either of you know Sachiel? You know before he fell.” Dean asked.

“He was my brother. All of the archangels were together many of millennia before there were other angels. We loved each other more than anything. But they got locked away when father told us there would be more angels. They threatened to get rid of them any way that they could. Father couldn’t have that and left the four of us that could care for them. We mourned the loss of our brothers and sisters but had to get over it for our younger brothers and sisters.” Gabriel started to tear up.

“Damn, I’m sorry for imposing. Don’t cry I’m so sorry” Dean pleaded.

Castiel rubbed circles on Gabriel’s back already used to having to comfort him. After Sachiel removed many angels grace Cas and Gabe stayed together for moments like them when they both need to be comforted. Gabriel pulled over to get some fresh air. Dean went out also because the car was starting to make him claustrophobic. When he stepped out he collapsed and Ivy started to cry. Cas and Gabe had no idea how to take care of a child and less being a nephilim.

“What the hell are we supposed to do? What is wrong with Dean?” Cas asked Gabe.

When they went to go check on Ivy she looked like a teenager. “Castiel, Gabriel what happened to my father?” She asked them fluent in English.

“Um, he collapsed. How do you know English?” Castiel questioned the nephilim. She still had her beautiful lilac eyes she had when Dean looked at her. She had black hair that reached her elbows. Beautiful toffee skin that glowed in the light. Castiel was still having trouble remembering that mere seconds ago this girl was a baby.

**********************

Dean woke up in a hotel room seeing flashes of the man he had seen looking at Ivy. But they weren’t the same image he had seen that first time. He saw images like him growing up. He got out of the bed to get some water when he walked towards the sink to get some water he saw a girl sitting on the counter sucking on a lollipop.

“Who- Ivy?” He noticed her eyes and went up to her to look her up and down. “What happened? You look beautiful.” He complimented her.

“Well papa” Dean tilted his head hearing those words. “a nephilim is whatever age they chose to be. I just chose to be a baby because you didn’t know about Lisa. When you learned about Lisa I decided to grow older so that I could communicate with you rather than those visions you’ve been having.”

“So it was you giving me those visions of that man. But why?” Dean asked his daughter.

“I have no idea why I keep seeing him. I thought if anyone would know it would be you. You seem to have similar souls and looks I just figured you would know.” Ivy started getting quieter.

“He feels familiar but you know you don’t have to keep making me see images of her. I already have a vague idea of what he looks like.” Dean informed his daughter.

“I’ve only given you one vision of that man, and that was back in the car.” Ivy interrupted him, “What do these images look like? Do you mind if I look into your memory?”

“Yeah sure, but just to see who is messing with my mind that is the only reason.” Dean scolded her.

Ivy put her fingers on Dean’s forehead and started to look at his memories. She saw the same images he did and decided to see if he was in any other memories. None.

“Well I can tell you this much someone planted those in your head but angels are not capable of that so it was a nephilim. I will go out and see if I can find anyone that powerful near.” Just as she finished her sentence there was a flutter of wings and Ivy disappeared.

“Well my daughter is a teenager now. She is more powerful than I thought. And someone is messing with my head. Could this get any worse?” Dean asked himself.

“Hey papa, we’re back.” Ivy said after another flutter of her wings.

“We?” Dean turned around to see a boy he had taken care of several times. “Jack? Why are you here?”

“Ivy brought me here.” Jack responded spitting Ivy’s name.

“He is the other nephilim. The one putting those images in her head.” Ivy spat back.

“Yes, I am putting those images in your head but there is reason for that.” Jack addressed Dean

“And what would those reasons be?” Dean questioned the other nephilim.

“You need to remember. I am unable to tell you why.” Jack replied.

“Why can’t you tell papa?” Ivy started to raise her voice.

“I am quite literally unable to say why. When I try I am cut off. The only thing I can do is show you visions. I showed them to you too Ivy that is why you are seeing this man.” Jack explained.

There was a knock at the door and Gabriel walked in. His own lollipop in his mouth. “Hiya Dean-O. Hiya Ivy.” Gabriel cheered holding drinks for everyone not noticing Jack.

“You must be Gabriel the former archangel.” Jack made Gabriel causing him to drop all of the drinks on himself.

“What the fuck!?” He exclaimed, “Who the fuck are you?”

“I am Jack a nephilim, son of Lucifer.” Jack explained.

Once Gabriel was informed on what had been going on he went to go properly introduce himself to Jack.

“So we have to try to remember something that never happened to us. How the hell is that supposed to work? How did you know how to contact me for this anyways?” Dean asked Jack.

“I know what happened and you need to figure out what it is because I am unable to say anything. I know it sounds hard but you have to try. If you manage to do so it can save Ben and Lisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched and Sachiel is the angel of Thursday and is an actual archangel.  
> And I decided that I would give Ivy a sweet tooth so that she could get along with Gabriel.


	6. Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for still reading this, it means a lot. This is back with Sam. I've decided that every five chapters will be about Dean and the other world.

 

“Cassandra, come here girl. I have something for you.” Sam called to his new pup.

 

‘What is it. What is it.’ Cassandra slid on the tile of their new home almost running into the wall.

 

“Watch it you could hurt yourself running like that. I tried to make you a dog treat. I have no idea how this will taste.” He handed her the plate with the dog treat. She ate it so quickly that Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. “You know you don’t have to eat it quickly. Did you even taste it?”

 

‘Of course I did. It was really good and I wanted to eat it. As long as you didn’t poison it I should be fine’

 

“One, why would I poison you? And two, if you die I could just bring you back. I’ve told you how strong that I am.” Sam explained, “You know if Dean saw me talking to you he would think I am crazy. It isn’t normal to have conversations with dogs.”

 

‘Well I’m special and he will just have to deal with it.’

 

“Might I add that he doesn’t like dogs.”

 

‘Like I said I’m special and he will just have to deal with it. I’m probably better than any other dog anyone has ever met.’

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways I have to leave in a few hours so when I do you can’t make a mess or do anything stupid. Or else.” Sam scolded.

 

‘Or else what’

 

“Let’s see I won’t feed you any treats for a month.”

 

‘That is true evil Sam Winchester’

 

“Well then that means you are being taken care of by true evil Cassandra. You are lucky I like dogs or you would still be wandering those woods.” Sam reminded the Pomeranian. 

 

‘Yeah, yeah whatever.’

 

“Okay I’m going to take a nap so you can come with me if you want.”

 

Cassandra followed Sam to his room and curled up on Sam’s bed. Sam took off his shirt and left on his jeans. He laid down and fell asleep. He woke up an hour before his meeting with Juniper. He took a shower and changed into another flannel and another pair of jeans. 

 

“Cassandra I am leaving remember what I said or you won’t get any treats.”

 

Just as Sam said that he disappeared back to the river he had been when he got to this world. 

 

“Hello Sam. I am Juniper I assume Sebastian had told you about what you will be doing with me.”

 

“Yes, I have been informed.” Sam responded

 

“First I will need you to catch a fish from the river. Don’t ask just do it. But no magic.”

 

“You want me to catch it with my hands?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes. It isn’t hard but it will help with today’s lesson.” Juniper explained. Sam went to the river and spotted a fish he grabbed it quickly and took it back to Juniper. “Now explain what you did to catch the fish.”

 

“I found it and focused on it. I positioned myself so that catching it would not be hard. I grabbed it quickly so that it would not swim away. Then I brought it to you.”

 

“Good. Now I want you to focus on the fish. I can’t breath out of water. Don’t lose your focus. Make the fish breath. Either give it lungs or fill it’s gills. Sam could see the life leaving the fish and had to keep his focus. He had to figure out what to do while maintaining his focus. He looked at the water and looked back at the fish. Thinking hard the water was slowly rising up and nearing the fish it slowly started to fill the fish’s gills. He knew he couldn’t do this forever so he focused harder.  _ Breath without the water how do I give you lungs.  _ He thought harder and imagined a pair of lungs in the fish and stopped the water from running. The fish wasn’t dying anymore and was doing just fine. 

 

“I did it.” Sam exclaimed, “The fish won’t die.”

 

“Good job Sam. You saved the fish and learned to focus you power and not harm the creature. We will be working on thing like this more this week and improve your speed while doing so. You have spent hours here today and should go back home.” After saying that Juniper left and Sam went back home.

 

“Cassandra I’m back.” Sam called, “I told you not to make a mess.” He saw broken glass all over the floor and a drop of blood on his new carpet. “Cassandra?” He went to the kitchen to see it Cassandra was there. He saw two humans standing there holding his dog.

 

‘Sam I can explain.’

 

“Explain what? Cassandra who are these people?” Sam yelled at the dog making the people tilt their heads in confusion.

 

‘They are hunters. I am not a dog but they don’t know that they know that something isn’t natural here and it’s not just me. You are too that is why I was attracted to you. They come around here a lot so they realized when there was a building just put up so easily and effortlessly. They don’t know it was you. But they are the best hunters in the world. Their names are Autumn and Forest Losick. They were raised to be hunters. Twins and never have been trusted. Please Sam don’t get yourself hurt. I trust you and I hope you still trust me.’

 

“M’kay. So Autumn, Forest can I have my dog.” Sam asked trying to be respectful.

 

“Hell no. How the fuck do you know our names and what else do you know?”

 

“Well I know you are hunters.” He snapped his fingers putting Cassandra in his arms. “And I know you are twins. I know what ever I want to. I can assure you that I am the strongest thing you have ever encountered. I know you are scared and don’t trust me. And you have every reason to. You can kill this dog a million times and I will bring him back. I can give you what you most desire. But you have to trust me and not try to kill me. I know that sounds hard. If anyone does it would be me. I have been a hunter my whole life and I am not even from this universe. Without me  _ and _ my brother home the world is not safe. I am just trying to build up my strength so I can save them.” Sam explained.

 

“So what are you?” Autumn asked.

 

“To be honest I have no clue. Most creatures are afraid of me and my power but I am still gaining control. If you wish I could take you two under my wing and try to give you a shot at a normal life. I know I have always wanted that. I had a chance and I would kill to go back.”

 

“What do you mean go back?” Forest asked.

 

“I was going to Harvard. I don’t know if that’s a place here but it is a college. I had a girlfriend named Jess. Dean, my older brother, came to get me and in his words ‘Dad’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.’ I knew what that meant and went with him to go find our dad. When I got back I layed down on my bed and saw her on the ceiling then she caught fire. That is the same way my mother died. My chance at freedom was taken from me so I will do anything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen to anyone else.” Sam explained.

 

“You said you don’t know what you are. But you were a hunter. How is that supposed to work?” Autumn asked.

 

“I was raised a hunter. Recently I learned about this. Me and everyone my brother and I care about showed up in our bunker. God and his sister Amara, showed up and claimed to be unable to use magic that strong and quick. I am stronger than most beings I have come in counter with but I am still learning more.”

 

“So you have been through all this and two hunters show up in your home holding your dog covered in blood and you still want to help us, why?”

 

“Because I have been in your position. I would like if something good happened after being in the worst life there is. Now is that a yes?”

 

“Of course. Under one condition.” Forest demanded, “You don’t get any ideas when it comes to Autumn.”

 

“Are you fuvking kidding me? Forest I am a grown woman and you are still pulling that card.” Autumn yelled back.

 

“Trust me that won’t happen I have a  _ boyfriend  _ I mean I guess he is. Angels don’t really have a gender but he has a male vessel.”

 

“As long as it’s not my sister.” Forest got a glare from his sister.

 

“Okay well I’ll see what I can come up with for rooms for the two of you.” Sam snapped his fingers and the house expanded on the sides. 

 

There were two new rooms one with green walls and fairy lights hanging from one side of the room to the other a large bed in the center. There was a large dark brown dresser on the left of the bed and a huge mirror above it. In the corner of the room there was a blue bean bag surrounded by some stuffed animals. 

 

The other room had dark purple walls. Once again there was a bed in the center of the room. His dresser was the same size but it was black rather than blue. There was a bookshelf that was bigger than his bed. It wasn’t full yet but there were some books in there.

 

“Your rooms should be the last two doors at the end of the hall. I tried my hardest to make it match your personalities without going through your heads but had to just a little to get the colors.”

 

The twins raced to see who could reach their door first. Autumn reached her room first and opened the door. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Sam couldn’t understand what was wrong so he ran towards her to see what he did.

 

“What’s wrong? How bad is it?”

 

“Nothing is wrong it’s beautiful.” She hugged Sam, “We have never had a real home only ever been in a hotel for one to two weeks. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

 

Sam hugged her back. Wow it had been a while since he had been treated like this. Nobody but Dean had ever made him feel this special. Not even his parents. Sam hadn’t even realised that he had shed a tear until Forest wiped it off of his cheek.

 

Later that day Sam decided to make some dinner for the twins so they could feel a little bit more at home. They ate on the couch and started to share stories, have some laughs, and just all around get to know each other well.

 

“Is this what a real family feels like?” Autumn asked Sam forgetting that Sam had never really had a real family.

 

“Autumn!” Forest snapped, “He’s always been a hunter like us.”

 

“It’s okay, when I was in college my girlfriend, Jessica had showed me what it was like to have a real family, it was actually a lot like this.” Sam responded softly.

 

“Sorry, I just have really bad memory. But if this is what it is like to have a real family than Sam you are our real family. It sounds strange because we just met but you make us both feel safe.” Autumn apologised.

 

“Hey, how do you know how I feel?” Forest screeched at his sister reminding Sam of how he and Dean used to have small little arguments like that all the time.

 

“Twin magic remember?” 

 

“What does that even mean?” Sam asked never hearing that phrase before.

 

“She says that since we are twins we can read each other’s thoughts, feel each other’s feelings, and feel each other's pain. But I don’t have that issue. Sometimes I just think she is crazy.” Forest explains.

 

“Well have you ever considered that maybe she isn’t human. Like an empath or something?” Sam asked the two.

 

“No never crossed my mind...” Autumn paused, “Can you check?”

 

“Haven’t tried this yet but here goes.” Sam placed his hands on the sides of her head and closed his eyes trying to concentrate. “You’re an empath. Guess I was right. It looks like you are bonded to someone though. Do you know who? This is important because that means that this thing is not human either.”

 

“How did you get all that information you only touched her for like a second?” Forest asked slowly starting to panic then receiving a glare from Autumn.

 

“No idea. But Autumn I am serious depending on how strong this thing is it could control you and make you do things against your will.” 

 

“The only people I can think of would be Forest, Julia my ex-girlfriend, and Ocarina my other ex-girlfriend.” Autumn thought out loud.

 

“Girlfriend?” Forest marveled, “You never told me you were gay.”

 

“Figured I didn’t need to tell you. Guess it runs in the family to not tell each other important stuff like that. Yeah, I know you are too. I can read your thoughts and I’ve known for years.”

 

“Okay, okay. Enough bickering you two. This is important and we need to find these people. What are their full names and where do they live?”

 

“Julia Brown, San Diego California. She had black hair and blue eyes. She lives at Sunny Day apartments room 364. And Ocarina Moss, Austin Texas. All I know is she moved there last year never told me where. She has strawberry blonde hair that reaches her elbows, and emerald eyes that you could just get lost in.” Just as Autumn finished they appeared in front of her.

 

“Is this them?” Sam asked taking Autumn out of her trance.

 

“Y-yes.” Autumn stuttered.

 

Ocarina blushed a bright red and turned her face to the left trying to hide it. 

 

“Oh, it’s you.” Julia spat. “I ended it with you four years ago. Why am I here? I have better thing to do than look at a piece of trash like you.” 

 

“Wow a real ass but she’s just human.” Sam said taking his hands off of Julia snapping his fingers sending her back to where she came from. Then placing his hands on Ocarina’s head to check. “Yep I got something. Angel? How?”

 

“I left because I care about humans not heaven. I fell in love and they won’t let me back. I’ve tried but they keep refusing.” She explained, “They said I was bonded to an empath but I never sensed it. Now I’m taking is was you Autumn.”

 

“Y-yeah. I knew you were an angel. I don’t know how bonds work but I still feel connected to you.” Autumn replied caressing Ocarina’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Ocarina explained.


	7. How can I get them both back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that this took so long to come out. I had most of this written and was getting ready to post it but school got the best of me and took over then holidays came up and i got sick and this just really takes a whole lot out of a person so thank you for reading this still. It means way more to me than I can possibly explain.

Ocarina and Autumn went to Autumn’s new room to discuss what they had missed out on for the last five years.  _ Wow, it’s been so long. _ Autumn thought. Sam went to Cassandra to go see what was up with her.

 

“Not human huh. What exactly are you?”

 

‘An angel. You seem to be around those a lot.’

 

“Well do you want me to change you back? I could easily do so. It isn’t that hard.” Sam asked Cassandra.

 

‘If you don’t mind.’

 

“What exactly happened for you to go from an angel to a dog. I want to ask now before anything that I may regret happens. Don’t forget that I will know if you are lying.”

 

‘Well I was walking around in a beautiful cove when someone threw a rock at my head throwing me off balance causing me to fall. When I got the sand off my eyes there was a ring of holy oil around me then I saw them pull a match out of their pocket. They dropped it on the holy oil making holy fire. I couldn’t leave then that put a spell on me and I turned into a dog. I can still communicate but only with people I want to. Why they put this spell on me I have no idea.’

 

“Not lying okay.” Sam placed a hand on Cassandra’s head turning her into an angel in a human vessel. She had big bronze eyes, wavy copper hair that went down to her shoulders, and well taken care of caramel skin. She had been in a long white dress that made all of her features pop. Sam tried not to make it obvious that he was somewhat falling for her.

 

_ Sam Stop you have a boyfriend. You can’t fall for her. It’s not right. Keep fighting… For Gabriel.  _

 

“Sam?” Cassandra startled Sam away from his own thoughts that were tearing him apart.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Well my name isn’t actually Cassandra, and this is the vessel I chose but my name is typically a male’s name.”

 

“Well what is it.” Sam said getting tired of peoples games.

 

“My name is Gabriel. I am an archangel.” Sam slapped the table and started walking to his room.

 

_ Of course. My luck that the other person I was falling in love with would be the same person from another universe. That is why I felt so safe around her.  _

 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked in Sam’s doorway. “If you want you can still call me Cassandra. I like that more than Gabriel anyways.”

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Sam sighed, “It’s just that my Gabriel, my boyfriend is in another universe and that’s the whole reason I am here and just everything that has happened recently is just more than I am used to. It’s so overwhelming and I just need a break from everything. But if I don’t hurry up with my training then My world will rip itself apart and the only people left would be them and there are only like thirty of us and that would just be a disaster and we would die like that.” Sam started to vent to Cassandra.

 

“It’s okay, if you need I can stay with you and help you fix everything. Trust me I know what it is like to have everything in the world matter on one simple problem.” Cassandra tried to soothe Sam.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I accidentally broke heaven, then hell got out of control because of heaven, I had to go find father and have him fix heaven and restore order to everything. Thus the introduction of too many hunters for anythings good. So I do know exactly what you mean.” She explained.

 

“Well, thank you,  _ Cassandra _ ?”

 

“Yes, Cassandra. I like when you call me that.”

 

They headed to the living room to go see what the twins and Ocarina were doing. They were talking together and drinking some tea. 

 

The twins saw Sam and Cassandra in the doorway and patted next to themselves signaling the two to sit down. Once they sat down they heard the sound of wings flapping. It was an angel all too familiar to Sam. 

 

“Balthazar?” They all asked at the same time.

 

“Yes, it is I. But if you don’t mind me asking, How the bloody hell do you know me?” He pointed at Sam.

 

“I have a Balthazar in my world, also I am not from here.”

 

“Got it. Autumn, Forest, I need the two of you do something for me.”

 

“Yeah, sure Bal, what do you need?” Autumn asked.

 

“Well you see there was this thing that I kinda messed up and I unleashed a werewolf pack and Dad got mad and took my powers. He left my wings but I can’t take them out.”

 

“How did you manage to do that Bal?” Gabriel questioned his younger brother. 

 

“Well I heard cries from some prison thing and then I opened it to see what was going on. I didn’t realize they were werewolves until I could see them. Then they shoved me aside and I was in heaven Father took away my powers but I can still see things and fly. I just need some really good hunters to take care of this.” Balthazar explained.

 

“Where?” Sam questioned.

 

“San Antonio, Texas. Why?” Just as Balthazar said that Sam disappeared then quickly reappeared. 

 

“Done, and taken care of.”

 

“You aren’t an angel you have no Grace. What are you?” Balthazar asked Sam.

 

“No idea. Lots of things are afraid of me and I have no idea why.” 

 

“Strange.” Balthazar told himself right before flying away.

 

The rest of the night was silent. Mostly because the twins were jealous of Sam’s ability to take out a nest in three seconds. Sam decided to head to his room and didn’t realize he was being followed.

 

“Hey Sam?” Autumn called behind him.

 

“Yeah?” He turned around.

 

“I have a question if you don’t mind. I know you said that I am an empath, but I can only read the minds of certain people. Just people I am close to. Like Forest, you, Ocarina, and sometimes Cassandra. Do you know why that is happening?”

 

“No idea, last time I encountered an empath they tried to kill me.” Sam replied remembering back when he had demon blood in his system.

 

“What happened then?” She asked being able to see what Sam had been remembering. 

 

“Well it’s a long story…” Sam explained to her the whole demon blood and powers thing gaining mixed emotions from Autumn. 

 

“Wow, that’s terrible. I’m so sorry for imposing I-” She tried to apologize to Sam but got interrupted.

 

“Don’t apologize, you were just curious and that is fine with me. Now you know my story and in time I hope to learn more about you and your past.” Sam soothed autumn. 

 

Sam decided to walk Autumn to her room since he could sense that she was getting tired. When he left her he had gone looking around the house for Cassandra to see how she was doing. After being unable to find her he decided to use his powers and look for her Grace. She was here but he couldn’t see her. He kept looking for the Cassandra hat he had just seen in a human vessel but when he finally found her she was a pomeranian again.

 

“What made you turn back into a dog? I thought you liked your vessel.” Sam commented on Cassandra’s new appearance.

 

‘Trust me Sammy, I love that vessel. I’d chose it over this dog anytime but someone, or something, can’t tell which, turned me back into this damn dog. I honestly have no idea why. I guess they just think that this is funny. But god if I find out who is responsible they will regret ever living. I will punish them so bad that they will plead to be forgiven.’

 

“That is a little much isn’t it. If I figure out who it is then don’t worry but I do have somewhere to be tomorrow so if you are coming let’s go.”

 

They headed back to Sam’s room and Cassandra layed on the foot of the bed so Sam could have the rest of the bed to his gigantic self. 

 

When morning came Sam was ready for his meeting with Juniper. What could she possibly have him do? Since he woke up early he once again made everyone breakfast before he left. He also left a note on the table to let them know where he was. 

 

_ Hey, sorry I am not her I left with Juniper to go do some training. I should be back soon.  _

_ -Sam _

 

Sam snapped his fingers and was back in their meeting place. He was surprised to see that Juniper hadn’t been there. He tried to contact her but once he tried to he got a headache and suddenly everything felt empty.

 

All of his memories had disappeared. He couldn’t feel anything. Well… he could feel something… power. He had the ability to have emotions. But he knew his purpose. He had to go home. He had to fix everything that was about to go wrong. 

 

He left the planet and went back home. He went to his room at the bunker know well that if he managed to make a video online everyone would know what was about to happen and how to prevent it.

 

“This is Sam Winchester and I know this sounds crazy. Angels and Demons are real and trust me they all know who I am. But like I was trying to say, you all have to be careful. There is something that will end up going around. It is a purple virus and if you see anyone with this virus pray to me. I am the only being in any universe that can fix this. You will start to see people with dark blue and purple mixed eyes. If you don’t call fast enough the virus  _ will _ spread to you and you will die within four days. This is not a joke and this virus will infect anything. Demons, angels, vampires, werewolves, even God himself. Whatever you do don’t let this virus get to you and I know you don’t believe me and even so all people throughout the world have been informed of this so you can ask anyone.even if you seclude yourself from people you are still able to get this virus so it is best to stay around people and pray to me so I can fix this.” 

 

The video goes black.

 

Suddenly, Sam fell to the floor hearing thousands of voices at once. He sat up and tried to organize his thoughts.

 

_ If this is not a hoax then prove your not lying and meet me at Central Park right now. _

 

“Wow people really don’t believe me. Guess I’ll just have to show them I’m not lying.” Sam said so himself and he snapped his finger showing up in Central Park.

 

“So it wasn’t a lie. You are real and if we pray to you, you can hear us.”

 

“Yes and you aren’t the only person to call me but I do need you to tell people this isn’t a lie and not to try to call me unless it is about the virus.” Sam snapped back.

 

_ I really do think this is a hoax so if it isn’t meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower. _

 

“This is starting to get on my nerves.” San snapped his fingers and was st the top of the Eiffel Tower in an instant.

 

“Sam Winchester? Your real?”

 

“Yes, you’ve seen me now and you know I’m real so now tell people and tell them it’s not a hoax and not to call unless it’s an actual.” Sam responded.

 

Sam spent the next twenty-four hours answering calls like this before people finally got the idea.

 

It started to get quiet and Sam decided to try and enjoy himself while he still could. Once he sat down another prayer came in.

 

_ Sam Winchester, My girlfriend has those eyes that you talked about. She’s starting to act weird and keeps trying to touch me. _

“Finally, someone who actually needs help.”

 

Sam teleported to the location of the people he got a call from. He saw the girlfriend trying to bang open a door and touched her head with his first two fingers. Her eyes glazed white for about five seconds and then went back to a natural brown color. He opened the closet door to find another girl curled up into a ball in the corner. Once again he touched her head but just to make sure nothing had gotten to her by the time she had gotten there. Lucky, he had gotten there in time to that wasn’t a problem.

 

The first week had started in that same town in New Mexico. They slowly started to spread throughout the state moving to the surrounding areas like Texas, Mexico, Colorado, and Arizona. It soon spread to the whole North America and people started to travel spreading to the whole world taking more energy out of Sam every passing day. But with every case Sam got these strange visions of people that felt familiar but he just couldn’t place it.

_ Maybe it’s from healing all these people recently. But why the same few people. Those blue eyes feel so familiar. That dirty-blonde hair, it feels like I should remember it. That cocky smile and those whisky eyes feel so at home. Why Sam why are you thinking about all this? It’s just all these people you’ve been around these last few weeks.  _

Sam did keep telling himself this because he figured it was because he had been around all those people but the same few people kept popping up every time he closed his eyes. They just felt so important and safe and he just couldn’t place it. 

Three months had passed and Sam still kept seeing these people. Always the same people and he knew it was weird but he just gave up trying to figure out why. There were no people on all of Earth that had looked like that and he was not going to take some time out of his goddamn day just to look for these people. Suddenly when he got back to the bunker he had a flash of three people and a pomeranian. Why the hell did he see that?

_ Okay this is beyond weird and I need to get to the bottom of this.  I have no idea who any of these people are and I have no idea why I am seeing any of them. This is not right and I know I don’t know them but I feel like I do. Maybe I can find one of them and then ask questions.  _

Sam decided to do a quick search around the world to see if he could find these people or see if anyone even knew who they were. 

Sam went back to the bunker empty handed and more pissed than he had been the last several months. He decided to try to see if he could find these people in a few of the other realities that were nearby. The first four there was no luck but in the fourth world he felt a pull. There was a beautiful waterfall that he had seen before and he could feel some presence nearby. He let his curiosity get the best of him and found a cabin in the small forest. He went to the front door and knocked feeling as if he had already been here before. The door was opened by a young woman why slapped Sam then hugged him dragging him into the living room. 

“Ocarina, Forest, Cassandra come here look who finally decided to show up!” The woman yelled to the house. 

“Sam!” another woman walked up to him big gorgeous bronze eyes and long copper hair. 

“Who are you people?” Sam asked not remembering much just that at one time they were important to him.

“What do you mean who are we Sam?” Forest asked with a mix or worry and anger in his voice.

“I mean I don’t remember anyone but today I started to get visions of you people and it would be nice if one of you could explain that because this is not normal and this is not the first time I’ve been getting these visions but the first of you. So if you could please explain that would be great.” Sam snapped.

“Sam you stayed with us for a few weeks and made this house you let us crash here with you because we are hunters and lived in motels. You made this house and left us a note that you were going to be gonce for a few hours and now your here three months later and you didn’t bother to check in once. Sam… I was so scared something had happened to you. I thought you fucking died! One check in would have been nice you just left and I couldn’t stand it. Sam you were the one who gave us a second chance nobody else would have even thought of and you just disappeared.” Autumn vented. Ocarina noticed and hugged the distressed girl. 

Sam then fell on the ground and threw his palms on his ears taking in some of the worst pain he had ever felt. 

He remembered.

He needed to get his family back.

Dean, Jack, Cas, Gabriel. He needed them back. He needed to explain what happened. 

“I have to get them back I’ve been seeing them for three months and I still have no idea how to get them back.” Sam stated before bawling on the floor where he sat on his knees. 

“Hey, hey Sammy it’s gonna be okay. I promise. We will help you get them back. If you take us to your world we can help with everything that we can. Sam we will do everything we can just to make you happy again. You gave every single one of us a second chance and now it’s your turn.” Cassandra tried to comfort Sam.

“You promise?” Sam asked

“Promise.” Everyone assured in unison.

“I’ll start packing all of our things and we should be ready to leave by morning. Sam you don’t look so hot you should rest Cassandra can cook breakfast for you tomorrow before we leave. You really need to take care of yourself Sam.” Forest explained.

Sam headed back to the room that he was so familiar with and fell asleep.

 

_ “Who- Ivy?” He noticed her eyes and went up to her to look her up and down. “What happened? You look beautiful.” He complimented her. _

 

_ “Well papa” Dean tilted his head hearing those words. “a nephilim is whatever age they chose to be. I just chose to be a baby because you didn’t know about Lisa. When you learned about Lisa I decided to grow older so that I could communicate with you rather than those visions you’ve been having.” _

 

_ “So it was you giving me those visions of that man. But why?” Dean asked his daughter. _

 

_ “I have no idea why I keep seeing him. I thought if anyone would know it would be you. You seem to have similar souls and looks I just figured you would know.” Ivy started getting quieter. _

 

_ “He feels familiar but you know you don’t have to keep making me see images of her. I already have a vague idea of what he looks like.” Dean informed his daughter. _

 

_ “I’ve only given you one vision of that man, and that was back in the car.” Ivy interrupted him, “What do these images look like? Do you mind if I look into your memory?” _

 

_ “Yeah sure, but just to see who is messing with my mind that is the only reason.” Dean scolded her. _

 

_ Ivy put her fingers on Dean’s forehead and started to look at his memories. She saw the same images he did and decided to see if he was in any other memories. None. _

 

_ “Well I can tell you this much someone planted those in your head but angels are not capable of that so it was a nephilim. I will go out and see if I can find anyone that powerful near.” Just as she finished her sentence there was a flutter of wings and Ivy disappeared. _

 

“Oh… My… Fucking… God… Dean… Has… A… Daughter.” Sam panted waking up from his dream in Dean’s reality. “How can he have a daughter? How can I get them both back? Can I?"


	8. So what are we going to do first?

Sam had been in his room trying to fall back to sleep but struggling with it more than normal. No matter how much he tried not to think about it he couldn’t think about Dean and his daughter.  _ Is it even right for me to bring her here if she wasn’t born in this world. But it wouldn’t be right to just leave her there without her father. This world must be so much different than that one and she would be so confused. This is stupid I don’t even know if she’s real or if she can survive in this world. _

 

A knock on the door made Sam snap out of his thoughts. “Hey, Sam. Cassandra just finished breakfast and everyone is all packed up.” Autumn spoke as she slowly opened the door. 

 

“Thank you Autumn I’ll be there in a minute let me just do something real quick.” Sam called back. 

 

Autumn went back to the kitchen and Sam went to splash his face with water to try to get himself out of his thoughts. He got dressed and started his small trek to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Sam.” Ocarina greeted.

 

“Hey, Sam.” Cassandra turned dropping the plate of pancakes she had just made when she saw Sam. “What the hell happened to you?” She asked with unhidden worry.

 

“Cassandra what do you mean he looks just fine.” Forest called to the worried archangel.

 

“His soul. It doesn’t look right. Sam did you get any sleep and be honest.” Cassandra snapped.

 

“No, in that other universe where Dean is I saw him and he has a daughter. But I don’t know if I can bring her back here. She might not even be real. And from what I could see she’s a nephilim. But like Jack she’s a archangel nephilim. I don’t know what I should do because Dean needs to be in our world to protect it but I can’t just leave his daughter without her father.” Sam explained trying to sound cam but not hiding it very well.

 

“Sam when we go back to your world we can help you figure it out. We will figure it out. And we can get them both back. I promise.” Ocarina tried to soothe the Winchester. 

 

Sam nodded and snapped some new pancakes on the counter for everyone. Breakfast was then eaten in silence. Everyone went to get their bags and headed to the living room. 

 

“You guys ready?” Sam asked getting nods from everybody as confirmation. He snapped his fingers and they all teleported into the bunker.

 

“This place is huge.” Autumn exclaimed. 

 

“There are several empty rooms. If you see one you like you can go claim it mine and Deans are in this hallway Cas and Jack don’t really sleep much but theirs are here too.” Sam explained to the jaw dropped group. 

 

Everyone scrambled to go find a room ruching to find the best one. Sam sat and watched giggling because he knew they were all the same.

 

After everyone chose a room Sam gave them a quick tour and they started to look for small hunts that could fill the time. They found a vampire nest about an hours drive from the bunker and decided that was a small enough hunt for the group.

 

The trip was calm and for the first time in a while nothing had gone wrong. They stopped at small restaurant they didn’t get the name of. Sam ordered his usual rabbit food Cassandra, Forest, and Ocarina all ordered burgers and Autumn ordered fried chicken just to be different from the rest of the group.

 

After they arrived at the small motel they were going to stay at they decided they would only need one room with two beds. The only people who actually needed to sleep were the twins because Sam is basically a God and angels don’t need to sleep.

 

Throughout the night the twins slept and Sam and the angels did research on where the nest would be even though Sam could sense it. Sam really did try his best to make life as close to normal for the twins as he could and if that meant putting more work than necessary into hunts then he would definitely do that. 

 

Once the twins woke up and ate they headed out to the nest to exterminate the problem in the small town. All went well until a vampire managed to sneak Autumn into another room and turn her before Forest could notice that she went missing. Autumn came out into the room feeling more dizzy than normal and went to Forest to what he thought was help her stay up when she turned around and bit into his neck. 

 

“Ah, you son of a bitch.” Forest cried out. Sam knew there was no way to change her back now that she had fed human blood so he killed the last vampire left in the area and drove them back to the bunker making sure to keep the twins apart as much as he could. The trip back to the bunker took longer than it had to get to the town due to Sam struggling to separate the twin until he just knocked her out for the last thirty minutes of the trip. 

 

When they got back to the bunker Sam put Autumn in the dungeon and decided to start questioning her. 

 

“What the hell happened in there Autumn?” Sam asked first.

 

“I have no fucking idea Sam. I had cut once head off then was pulled into a room. The vamp slit his wrist and poured the blood into my mouth. When I got back into the room you guys were in I was so dizzy and thirsty that when Forest went to go help me I couldn’t help myself.”Autumn explained. “I really didn’t mean it Sam. It was an accident. Can you change me back please I don’t want this to ruin mine and Forest’s relationship. And I don’t know what Ocarina would even think of me. Sam please.” Autumn started to beg.

 

“I don’t know if I can yet. It’s most likely possible and trust me everyone here wants the same things. I’ll see what I can do this would be way easier if you hadn’t drinken Forests blood yet. Then I could just use the spell we used on Dean and Alex.” Sam explained.

 

“Do I have to stay in here then?” Autumn asked clearly scared of the answer. 

 

“Autumn you know I don’t want to do that but I have to just to ensure your brothers safety.” Sam sighed.

 

“I know I just hoped you wouldn’t have to.”

 

“I could have people visit you if you would like.” Sam stated before getting up to leave.

 

“Really Sam you would do that for me even after I did that to Forest?” Autumn asked.

 

“Of course Autumn. A wise man once told me family don’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family’s there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back even when it hurts. That’s family.”  Sam commented, “And your my family now.” Sam started leaving not noticing the silent tear that flowed down Autumns cheek.

 

_ How can someone with so many problems be so kind to someone like me? I don’t know what I did to deserve this.  _ Autumn thought to herself feeling another tear start to slip down her cheek.

 

Sam knew tht with his powers turning her back into a human would be no problem. He just wanted her to realize that if he wasn’t there they could not use his magic to change anyone if something like that happened again. He informed the rest of the group that he would make a new spell that they could use in case something like this would ever happen again when he was busy or not around. 

 

About a week later Sam had been able to come up with a new spell that would do just what he needed and he wouldn’t need to be anywhere near where the spell was going to take place. Forest took charge of the spell and everything went smoothly. Now the only problem would be getting the rest of Sam’s family back to their world.

 

After a week with no new leads Sam decided that another hunt couldn’t hurt much. They found a case in Texas that had been a problem for years that no hunter had gotten taken care of. 

 

The case was a wild one with a vampire nest, a werewolf pack, and a Family of shifters. All of the monsters were working together taking over the whole small town of San Marcos. 

 

“How long would it take for these monsters to take over the whole town at this rate?” Ocarina asked.

 

“The whole town has been changed already, months ago but the looks of it. Cassandra could you please get everyone to the square for me so I can try something.” Sam stated rather than asked.

 

“Of course Sam.” Cassandra replied flying to each store around to spread news that Sam Winchester was in town and needed to say something for the town.

 

It took no time for the square to get filled up and Sam then quickly appeared.

 

“It has come to my attention that this town that has been a normal town with just humans has been turned into monsters. Is there anyone who wishes not to be turned anymore because I can easily do that just let me know. I know what kind of burden this holds. The whole immortality thing. And I know just what it is like to be hunted. You don’t even have to say anything in front of anyone just pray to me and I can take care of anything else. I know that this town if full of good monsters that just wanted to expand their family’s but you can not take over this town. You may stay here and I won’t let any hunters be allowed to hunt you just be sure to watch yourselves and if you get out of hand I can easily send other worthy hunters here.” Sam explained to the townspeople.

 

When Sam and the other hunters had gotten back to the motel everyone was shocked by what Sam had offered the people who didn’t want this. Sam got strong enough that he knew what the humans and angels had been thinking. Hearing all their thoughts about his courage made him blush lightly. No matter how hard he had tried to hid it Cassandra knew better but didn’t want to say anything and accidentally bring down his mood.

 

_ Cassandra I know what your thinking so there’s no point in hiding it. _ Sam thought to her.

 

_ I know, but you just look so happy and somewhat embarrassed. It’s not like anyone else has noticed so I won’t say anything so they won’t know. _ Cassandra thought back.

 

“Hey, Sam. That was amazing but how do you know how the townspeople will feel about the chance to change back to mortality?” Forest asked when everyone filed out of the kitchen. 

 

“Because I have been in that position and hated everything about it. Dean has too and Claire. I’ll have to let you guys meet when we get them back.” Sam replied starting to get a fuzzy feeling in his head, “Hey I’m going to need to be alone for a bit I think people are trying to pray to me about the changing back to human”

 

“Okie-dokie.” Forest called walking to the beds to go rest for a bit. Sam smiled at hearing that remembering times when Dean and him said stuff like that any used to get excited when other people said anything of the sort.

 

His first clear prayer was from a little boy named Zero who had been turned when he was at school and never wanted this unlike all of his friends.

 

“Guys I have a case I’ll be right back.” Sam called to everyone then teleported to where the call came from and turned the boy back. After that Sam put a mark on the boy that would make this boy unchangeable unless he wanted to change. “Now Zero this mark is here to protect you, you cannot be changed unless you want them to. It will start to look like you are changing while you are with the monsters but once they are far away enough there will be no problems and you will still be human.” Sam reassured Zero.

 

“Thank you Mr.Winchester. This is the best thing that has happened to me this year.” Sam didn’t know how to feel about that statement.  _ Is it good that I did something good for the boy or is bad that everything else has been so horrible for this poor boy. _

 

Sam then left Zero and went back to his new family. “I’m back.” He called out to them getting no answer.  _ I don’t sense them anywhere in the building. Where the fuck have they gone. They better not have been taken like everyone else. _ He thought getting more pissed by the second.

 

He decided to do his check to see if he could find them anywhere on Earth.  _ Nope this Motoyo has messed with me one too many times.  _ Sam thought to himself. He Couldn’t handle it any longer. He did his best and found a cure for the whole world so he wouldn’t have to deal with these problems anymore. It didn’t take much time for him to find Motoyo and when he did he was more than pissed. There were honestly no words that could explain how he felt.

 

“Montoyo!” He shouted at the top of his lungs, “What the actual fuck is wrong with you? I do my best at solving this shit in my world and they were helping me with that. They were helping me get my family back. Do you even know how hard it is to lose your family? Then to have the new family I just got taken too. What kind of sick game are you playing at right now. I can’t live without them and there is no way in hell that I am going to let you just take them from me. They were my everything and helped me through so much you said once I finished the task I could have them back. Once I became strong enough. Well here I am and I made a cure no living or dead thing had this disease anymore and no other being in any universe has ever been able to do that so what else could you possibly want from me. I’ve done everything you’ve asked.”

“Oh Sam. You don’t understand. Not many do. And most can never achieve the goal. The goal is for you to be strong enough. They won’t remember you until they are strong enough. You have all the time in the world. They will come back to life one way or another until they remember. But mister Winchester. I was taught how to make these mini universes but I have never been strong enough to get my own family back. It has been twenty thousand eons since I have lost them and I still am not strong enough.” Motoyo explained.

“If you went through this then what is the fucking point of putting others in the same position?” Sam questioned.

“It is my job. It is a burden I have to live with.”

“It doesn’t have to be. If you just stop it would just end. There would be no other going through this issue. We could find a way to break the spell break the curse. End it all. I know it sounds stupid but if you really do try we could get your family back. It would take a lot of work but it’s worth a try.”   
  


“You know Sam Winchester, I have heard that same speech millions of times and they never got to me. But something about you makes this time different. I have no idea what but something. I actually think that this could work. Thank you Sam Winchester. Soon we may both have our family’s back. I just know it.”

“So what are we going to do first?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this story and I would like to let you know that there is not a schedule to this but I might post every other week because I have a busy life and this is a hobby I am hoping to pick up and enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
